Happiness in the Strangest of People
by Saerus2665
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and two couples decide to spend it together. RomaniaXBulgaria, SerbiaXBosnia a 100-prompt fic. contains slight mentions of sex.


**Hey, so like it said, this is out of the 100-prompt challenge I wrote.**

**-Alicia.**

**Prompt: **Smile

**Pairing:** Serbia X Bosnia, Bulgaria X Romania

**Beta-read: **

**Beta reader**:

**Warnings: **fluffies

**Characters: **

**Time started: **1:51 2/1/12

**Time Finished: **7:52 2/12/12

**Authors note: **This was originally supposed to include all of my pairings, but I kind of struggled with the new one and Slovenia and Croatia, and it would have been well past Valentines day before I worked out all of those kinds….so I decided to just do these two instead and get them to you guys one time. Enjoy.

Bosnia ran her hand tiredly through her hair as she sat at her desk, waiting until her clock went off, signaling it was time for her departure to her next meeting. She'd been like this all day, waiting and waiting for fifteen minute meetings to start with various sections of hers and Herzegovina's government. It was quite boring-although she would never say that to anyone around her work. It was already a feat that she'd been able to get her boss to stop assigning people to secretly watch her and make sure that she didn't hurt herself while working. She knew he only meant well, but it was still incredibly frustrating when people refused to believe her when she said she could get along in her office alone. But Bosnia knew people weren't ever going to treat her the same way they had when she still had her sight. That thought left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth and caused her to attempt to distract herself with a different thought.

Her mind went to her girlfriend, who was apparently working today as well, despite having told her boss she wanted to take Valentines Day off in the beginning of January. Bosnia found that she couldn't really be frustrated with anyone besides Serbia for this outcome, as the other country had skipped out on work so many times she had literally been forced to go to work today to make up for some of the days she missed. Bosnia had just shrugged off the bump in their plans for today and decided to postpone their Valentines Day until this weekend. It wasn't that bad of an idea, in fact it was probably better as it was on a weekend and she and Serbia could spend more time together.

But still, Bosnia found that postponing her own Valentines Day didn't stop everyone else from celebrating their own. And it was kind of disappointing to hear the sounds of people delivering song grahams to their loves around her office. She wanted more than anything to spend her Valentines Day with Serbia, and that was just what they were doing, but call her traditional, Bosnia just felt a desire to celebrate Valentines day, on Valentines day.

Just as the traveling mini-choir began another song for someone working across the hall from her, Bosnia's clock went off on her desk.

The brunette nation stood up from her desk and stretched indolently before walking off to her next meeting, having no difficulty in the slightest getting to the meeting room or finding her seat.

The meeting was boring as usual, and Bosnia hardly spoke four words through the entire thing. She still had no idea why she was required to go to these meetings if no one was going to ask or listen to her opinion.

But she kept quiet and dutifully took notes throughout the entire thing, even if they seemed completely pointless. There had been many times she was able to stop somebody in her government from doing something shit-headed by showing them the notes she'd taken during the previous meetings.

But even with the task of taking notes, the meeting was still so boring to a point it nearly became unbearable.

Thankfully, the meeting ended early, as three of the people who were supposed to prevent the new plan that was designed to save the country more money had decided it wasn't necessary to show up for the meeting.

Bosnia couldn't help but bitterly think that they were at home celebrating Valentines Day with their love who wasn't a lazy slacker and wound up having to have to work on Valentines.

Once the meeting adjourned, Bosnia returned to her office bearing her trusty notebook and thinking about how if she wouldn't have been so lonely at home alone today she wouldn't have even been here.

Once she returned to her office, Bosnia set her notebook down on her desk, being specific to set it on the far right side. Since she was blind, it was physically impossible for her to read her own writing, so eventually she'd be able to get someone to read the notes onto a recording so she could still keep track of what went on in the meetings past. That candidate usually wound up being Serbia, much to the other country's complaints.

Bosnia sat down heavily in her office chair, thinking about calling Serbia for the third time today, but figuring not to. If she wound up distracting Serbia from work, she might have to work on this upcoming weekend and Bosnia did not feel like postponing postponed Valentines.

A sigh left her lips as she leaned backwards and settled further into her chair. She honestly was slightly surprised with how much she missed Serbia at the moment. She never was this sentimental on normal work days. She wasn't even this sentimental when Serbia went to Russia for two weeks a few months ago.

Bosnia blamed the Valentine music grams going around her office.

"I can assure you my day was worse."

Bosnia jumped suddenly as two arms seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrap around her from the back of the chair. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Serbia? What are you doing here?" Bosnia demanded, craning her neck in the general direction she'd heard Serbia's voice coming from, purely out of habit.

"Boss said I could have the rest of the day off, thank god too, I was about to go insane," Serbia replied over the back of the chair, making no indication to move from where she stood now, her arms hanging over the front of the chair Bosnia was sitting in, curled semi-awkwardly around the blind nation's body.

Bosnia was surprised. Serbia's boss hardly ever gave Serbia's requests for half days the time of day. He knew that it was a feat in itself to have Serbia in his office for that day alone. Sometimes he didn't even let her leave the building for lunch if it was an important or busy day. Bosnia found that this was another thing she had to admit she agreed with. Serbia was a lazy person, and her boss had to do everything he could to make sure she stayed in the office when she needed to, even if that did involve locking her in a room with her paperwork.

So yes, it was completely within reason to be surprised that Serbia's boss gave her the day off.

"Are you sure? I don't want your boss making you work this weekend because you ran away from work again," Bosnia said pointedly.

"Aww, Nia, do you really think I'd risk our Valentines Day just because I didn't want to work?" Serbia questioned, resting her head lightly atop of Bosnia's head as she spoke.

Bosnia fell quite for a bit, just relishing in how happy she felt now that she had Serbia near her. All of her frustrations with the music grams going on seemed to disappear, and now the obnoxious songs she'd been hearing for hours almost seemed catchy.

Almost.

"My god, they're awful," Serbia muttered, referring to the song gram mini-choir and the fact that even three rooms away both of them could clearly hear the obscure and broken harmonies the choir was attempting to sing. If it could even be called singing.

"I've been listening to it all day. It almost made me wish I'd lost my hearing instead of my sight," Bosnia remarked bitterly, feeling like she wasn't being too nice to the singers in the room down the hall, but still…what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Well, I'm glad you still have your hearing, because now I can tell you how much I love you," Serbia said lightly.

Bosnia rolled her eyes, "You're the epitome of cheesiness. You know that right?"

She felt Serbia shrug in response, "I'm just being honest. I guess I'm just naturally cheesy," Serbia replied simply, not even the slightest hint of teasing coming from her voice as she spoke.

"What wrong with you? You're acting strangely sentimental today," Bosnia began apprehensively, listening to Serbia's voice carefully to see if she could decipher any other emotions from it.

Serbia pulled away from Bosnia, and the nation heard her move slightly around to the front.

Bosnia stood up and Serbia sat down in the chair, pulling Bosnia back down onto her lap. Bosnia immediately went to rest her head on Serbia's shoulder just as Serbia entwined their hands.

"I missed you. It's Valentines Day and I had to work and it sucked," Serbia answered taking such a long while that Bosnia had forgotten her original question.

"You missed me?" Bosnia asked after a moment with a small, teasing small.

"Shut up! I was trying to be sentimental," Serbia countered defensively, Bosnia didn't need sight to know Serbia was blushing right now.

"I was just teasing," Bosnia said after chuckling a bit at Serbia's defensive touchiness.

The two of them sat for a while in a silence only filled by the sound of Bosnia's fax machine putting out the occasional paper.

After a while, Bosnia's stomach growled, piercing through their moment of quaint silence.

"Hungry?" Serbia laughed lightly, squeezing Bosnia to her a little tighter. Bosnia could tell by the sound of her voice that she'd fallen asleep during their brief silence.

"Tired?" Bosnia countered just as Serbia began to yawn.

Serbia chuckled, sitting up a bit in the chair but not letting go of Bosnia just yet.

"I love you," Serbia muttered, all tiredness and kidding gone from her voice, leaving only simple sincerity in its place.

Bosnia grinned from ear to ear, feeling a tightness appear in her chest at Serbia's words. She leaned forward and kissed Serbia's cheek.

"I love you too," Bosnia replied happily before sliding off Serbia's lap and standing, "but I'm hungry so lets go," she whined playfully, waiting for Serbia to get up and join her so they could eat something.

"My god you're demanding," Serbia grumbled in response, standing from the chair and grabbing her car keys off of Bosnia's desk from where she'd originally put them. Bosnia got her coat off the back of her chair and pulled it on. She assumed Serbia was doing the same by the small sound of rustling nylon coming from her general direction.

"You almost made me wait until the weekend to have Valentines Day, so I can be a little bitchy if I want," Bosnia replied, subtly interlacing her hand in Serbia's as they left Bosnia's office.

"Whatever, don't go crazy with the dinner okay. I'm trying to save money," Serbia said.

Bosnia glowered at Serbia "I'll buy whatever I want because you're supposed to get me what I want without complaint on Valentines," Bosnia snapped in response, although not too seriously because she could tell by the way Serbia had spoken that she wasn't serious.

"…so demanding" Serbia mumbled, doing her best to sound serious, but failing miserably.

Bosnia swatted playfully at Serbia as they left the building and began they're way down the stairs towards the parking lot.

Snow flakes fell all around them and onto the six inches of snow beneath them. The chilly wind pierced right through Bosnia's layers of clothing, but in the end she found that even with the wind, she couldn't think of a time where she'd ever felt warmer than when she was with Serbia.

Bulgaria sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and glared half hearted daggers down at the sandy-blonde haired man lying with his head on his shoulder.

He looked completely at peace, his reddish brown eyes were shut and his breathing was steady as if he was asleep. This was the reason Bulgaria's glares were only half hearted.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," Bulgaria growled, pouting when Romania didn't respond to his sigh.

A smile twitched on the dozing Romania's lips and his eyes opened just a bit, gazing up at Bulgaria with a hint of teasing, in a look Bulgaria would never admit made him melt a little every time he received it.

"In all honesty Garia, It didn't take a lot of 'convincing,'" Romania replied, sounding as if he was just stating something instead of making an insinuation to the activities that had landed them in this position.

Bulgaria blushed and scowled as Romania looked at him with a look one could normally interpret as innocence but to Bulgaria it was filled with pure evil.

"What? It didn't did it? I basically just had to ask you," Romania went on trying to hide his small smile behind the blanket that was pulled up over his shoulders.

Bulgaria shook his head and looked away from the teasing blonde. "Don't make me leave, Romania," he growled, still not getting the desired effect that he wanted out of it.

He heard Romania snicker, obviously trying to conceal it as an afterthought. "Admit it Garia, you're way to comfy right now to leave," Romania countered once he seemed to regain control of himself. "And what ever happened to Mania?" he added.

Bulgaria's blush deepened and he managed to struggle out a brief and slightly emasculate sounding 'shut up'.

Romania chuckled lightly and Bulgaria could feel him shift from his shoulder. He didn't have time to ask what the other country was doing before his line of sight was suddenly filled with the face of his grinning boyfriend.

"I like it when you call me Mania, Garia. It's cute. You should do it more often," he said doing a poor job of concealing the wild cat-like grin that had appeared on his face.

"Don't call me that, and get off of me, you're heavy," Bulgaria replied shortly, finding no amusement at all in Romania's comment.

"But Bulgaria, you said you liked it when I called you Garia," Romania continued, ignoring Bulgaria's comment about him being heavy.

Bulgaria blush deepened again, if that was even possible, and he began sputtering as he pushed against Romania to sit up.

Romania laughed lightly as he rolled off of Bulgaria, but kept one of his arms around his waist, trying to get him to stay in the position he was in.

Bulgaria ignored Romania's arm as he sat up, as well as the small whine of protest Romania gave when he did.

"I'm getting up. I refuse to waste an entire day lying in bed when I could be doing a bunch of oth-."

Bulgaria didn't have time to finish before Romani suddenly pulled him backwards by the shoulder, using the arm that had formerly been around his waist.

"But Garia~!' Romania began, ignoring the glare Bulgaria flashed at him for using that name. "It's not just any day we're wasting in bed! Its Valentines Day! We're supposed to spend all day together," Romania whined resting his chin on Bulgaria's shoulder as he looked up at him pointedly, wondering what he'd say in response.

Bulgaria opened his mouth to reply with a smart comment, but found he couldn't do that the more he continued to hold Romania's gaze and instead his words turned into more of a whine of displeasure. "We're not just supposed to spend Valentines doing things you want to do," Bulgaria grumbled after a few moments, dropping Romania's gaze as he spoke.

His words seemed to have some sort of effect on Romania, because he fell quiet for a few moments.

Bulgaria almost glanced back up at him, but Romania began speaking again after a few seconds.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

A small string of hope ran through Bulgaria as he'd begun to wonder if he'd actually have to spend an entire day in bed like he'd told Romania he would do, during a hormone induced stupor.

"I have an idea, why don't we have two Valentines Days?" Romania offered, smiling at Bulgaria as if he'd just stated something brilliant.

"Valentines only falls on one day, Romania, you can't just go switching the calendar around. If you want to do this again you'll just have to wait until next year," Bulgaria replied coolly.

Romania sneered at Bulgaria in mock distaste.

"That's not what I meant. I meant today we can have my version of a perfect Valentines and tomorrow we can have yours. We can do whatever you want tomorrow!" Romania beamed, looking proudly down at Bulgaria after he spoke, feeling quite full of himself for coming up with the compromise. It hadn't been too long ago when Bulgaria had said he needed to start working more on his ability to compromise.

Bulgaria blinked twice in slight shock. It was a relatively simple compromise, and not to mention, any semi-intelligent person should have been able to come up with that without even thinking too hard. But for whatever reason, when it came from Romania it just made him, once again, feel like he was melting inside. He knew that Romania would stay true to his word, even if he whined about it the whole day. But just to make sure…

"And you won't complain at all, even when we go to the library?"

Romania frowned and crinkled his nose childishly, "Do we have to stay for as long as you normally do?" Romania whined.

"And you'll make yoghurt with me as well?" Bulgaria continued after nodding yes to Romania's previous comment.

"But Garia~! It's only cute when you make it yourself. It just smells bad otherwise," Romania protested, never really losing that whiney, childish tone in his voice.

"If I have to waste an entire day in bed the least you can do is make yoghurt with me and go to the library." Bulgaria pointed out, resisting the pouty look Romania was giving him.

Romania frowned in displeasure and moved his head so his ear was lying where his chin formerly was. "I don't want to go to the stupid library. The lady at the desk always yells at me," Romania grumbled.

Bulgaria rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at how childish Romania sounded right now.

"Cheer up and don't waste your day pouting. Like I said, you'll have to wait until next year before you get to do this again," Bulgaria chided, half heartedly.

Romania didn't say anything for a bit, and Bulgaria began to think that he was seriously pouting about the whole yoghurt and library thing.

His thoughts were proved wrong however, as after a moment Romania looked back up at him. His cat-like smile had returned and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Wha-?'

Bulgaria didn't have time to finish his question before Romania rolled back onto him in such a way he was straddling his hips again, his hands planted firmly on the hem of Bulgaria's boxers.

"If it's my day, and I have to do everything with you tomorrow, can I do everything with you today?" he asked, leaning closer to Bulgaria as he spoke, his smile never fading as he did so.

"Romania we just-.'

Once again, Romania cut Bulgaria off, this time he silenced him by pressing their lips together.

Bulgaria scowled at Romania's rudeness for a moment, before kissing him back, finding no reason to complain too much about the current situation. After all, it was Valentines Day.


End file.
